deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Garden Pods
Alice Garden Pods (Chinese: 爱丽丝花园住宅) is an apartment complex in Lower Hengsha. It is one of the locations visited by Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The mission Hunting the Hacker takes place here. Background Alice Garden Pods is a low-income housing complex located on the upper level of Shuighou Plaza (水沟路), in the Daigong district. The building is run by apathetic businessmen and guarded by Harvesters. Tenants pay a small fee to rent a pod - a small enclosed unit embedded in the walls, consisting of bedding and shelving and enough space for one person. The complex is shoddily run and a mostly lower-class establishment. At the time of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the air conditioners have stopped working and the tenants rely on ventilation only. Trash disposal and collection is also a serious problem in the Pods. However, despite its shortcomings, the Pods is conveniently located, cheap, and an accessible home for many of the poorer denizens of Hengsha. It is within close proximity of The Hive and several street entrances and stairs. The lobby of the Pods is also home to several pushcart vendors. The low rent and lack of background checks makes the Pods an attractive home for many of the shadier characters of Hengsha. The Triads are known to frequently hide undesirables, witnesses, and dead men here. During the course of the game, Adam Jensen will need to come here to find the elusive hacker "Windmill." Events of Deus Ex: Human Revolution Alice Garden Pods is open to explore when Adam Jensen arrives the first time in Hengsha, but aside from loot there is no reason to go there until Jensen discovers the location of "Windmill," aka Arie van Bruggen from Tong Si Hung. On the way, Jensen will find Faridah Malik and can pick up the mission Shanghai Justice. After Jensen has obtained the security pass from van Bruggen, the building is stormed by Belltower Associates soldiers led by Narhari Kahn, searching for van Bruggen. The Belltower soldiers slaughter the population of the Pods indiscriminately, and Jensen is forced to sneak - or fight - through the previously-locked locker rooms and showers to the rear of the area. The attacking force is heavily armed, including the first appearance of the Heavy rifle in the game. After escaping the Pods, the area is permanently locked, with Belltower soldiers standing by the entrance; the door can no longer be operated even if they are killed or incapacitated. The area remains locked during the second visit to Hengsha. Notes *There is a rate-of-fire upgrade high up inside the storage closet, where two guys with shotguns are. You need jump leg augmentation and something to jump on. The dumpster works, but it requires strength augmentation. You can also jump from the top of the computer. Alternatively, you can punch through a weak wall on the second level to get to the same place, but this will cause the arms dealer and his bodyguard below to be Alerted. *An Armor-Piercing System mod can be found under the southeast stairway. *While many pods can be entered and looted, some are sealed and inaccessible, with silhouettes of pod inhabitants relaxing/listening to music visible from the outside. Amusingly, these silhouettes remain visible even after the Belltower massacre. *It is impossible to save the civilians from the massacre, even if you manage to knock everyone out and relocate the bodies to safe locations, they will still be replaced with dead bodies after the cutscene. Trivia The concept of a capsule hotel first appeared in Japan, in the 1980s. In China, by 2012, there were two available capsule hotels, one in Beijing and one in Xi'an. See Also *Alice Garden Pods computer Gallery Alice Garden Pods corridor concept.jpg|Concept art - corridor. Alice Garden Pods interior foodcourt concept.jpg|Concept art - courtyard. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations Category:Articles with Chinese script